In this application, it will be understood by those of skill in the art that the invention encompasses disc brakes which either comprise a sliding caliper or a fixed caliper, which overlap one or more brake discs. Mainly but not exclusively the invention relates to spot-type disc brakes.
Disc brakes, in particular for heavy load trucks, typically comprise various actuation mechanism configurations with respect to the manner in which the transmission of the braking force is transferred onto one or several brake discs and with respect to the type of adjustment utilized for compensating for brake lining wear.